Party Time
by Fearless Swan
Summary: Sly's two best friends finally meet in person.
1. A Surprise Invitation

Sly Cooper and related characters are property of Sucker Punch Entertainment. Dash O'Keefe belongs to Kurzoo from the Sly Cooper Yahoo group. Thanks to him for letting me use him. Mercedes is property of DaimlerChrysler. Miller High Life is property of Miller Brewing Company.  
  
PARTY TIME  
  
PARIS, FRANCE - 1:36 P.M.  
  
Sly Cooper opened up his mailbox and took out its contents. "Wow. Two whole weeks without a death threat. That must be some kind of record.", Sly said as he came back inside his hideout.  
  
Amid all the junk mail and bills, Sly discovered two plain envelopes- one addressed to him and the other addressed to Veronica. "Wonder what this is all about.", Sly said as he passed Veronica her envelope and opened his own. "It looks like Andy Clark has invited me to a party. It's going to be next Friday at the old Bridge Street Four headquarters.", Sly said.   
  
"You are in luck, my friend.", said Rusty. "Andy always throws the best parties. The last one I attended lasted a whole week.", the fox continued. "I knew Andy still had some feelings for me.", Veronica said, reading her invitation. "Maybe he's just trying to be nice.", said Sly.  
  
"It says here I can bring one guest.", Sly said. "And I know just who I'm going to take.", Sly then said, heading for the telephone. "Who? That cop?", Rusty asked. "Don't be ridiculous.", Sly said, picking up the receiver. "I bet he's taking that little butt pirate O'Keefe.", Murray said. "Watch your mouth, fat boy, or it's back on the street with you.", Sly said to the hippo. "But-", Murray said. "Silence.", the raccoon ordered.  
  
"Hey, Dash.", Sly said into the phone. "Sly, old pal.", said the fox. "What's up?", Dash then asked. "I've been invited to a party next Friday, and I was wondering if you'd like to be my guest.", Sly said. "Wow. Of course I would.", said O'Keefe. "Where is this party?", Dash asked. "It's in the town of Forest City, New York.", Sly answered. "It's being hosted by my good friend Andy Clark.", Sly said. "Cool.", said Dash. "See you then.", he then said. "Bye.", said Sly.  
  
"This is going to RULE!", Sly said. "So, who are you taking?", Sly asked Veronica. "I suppose it will have to be him.", she said, motioning toward Rusty. "Why not me?", Murray asked. "Because you're annoying and you devour everything.", Sly said to the hippo. "I've sure got a great bunch of friends here.", Murray then said. The hippo then headed to the kitchen. "I can't believe he didn't invite me.", Rusty said. "Don't worry, baby. I'm sure it's just an oversight.", said Veronica. 


	2. The Fun Begins

One week later  
  
FOREST CITY, N.Y. - 9:08 P.M.  
  
Sly, Dash, Veronica, and Rusty arrived at the rickety old building that was to host the facilities. Sly knocked on the door. The group was greeted by Andy Clark and his girlfriend Sandra Ringworth. "Hey, Sly! Glad you could make it!", Andy said. "Hello, baby!", Veronica said, hugging and kissing Andy. "Do you mind?", Sandra said angrily.  
  
"Hey there, Rusty.", Andy said. "Why didn't I get an invitation?", Rusty asked. "Sorry about that.", Andy said. "So, who's your friend?", Andy asked, glancing at the young fox who had accompanied Sly.   
  
"Andy, I'd like you to meet Dash O'Keefe.", Sly then said. "Dash, this is Andy Clark.", Sly said. "So, this is the Dash I've heard so much about.", Andy said as he shook the young fox's paw. "Yeah.", Sly said. "I figured it was time my two best buds met in person.", Sly then said. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you.", Andy said to Dash. "You and I have similar backgrounds.", Andy then said. "Bad upbringing, out on the streets at a young age.", Andy said to Dash. "Is that so?", Dash said. "Yep.", said Andy. "Well, I'm glad to meet you.", said the fox.  
  
"You're a cute one.", Sandra said to Sly's fox friend. "Uh, thank you, Mrs. Clark.", Dash said. "Oh my, Mrs. Clark.", Sandra said. She and Andy both laughed. "We're not married.", said Andy. "At least not yet.", he then said. "Oh.", said Dash. "You two go enjoy yourselves. I'll be back with you momentarily.", said Andy. The two raccoons disappeared.  
  
Sly and Dash retreated to a corner. "That Andy is HOT.", Dash said to Sly. "Yeah. I know.", said Sly. "You should see him when he's sleeping. Mmmmm.", said Sly. "Sometimes, I think about climbing into that bed with him and-" Before Sly could finish, Andy approached the two with a tray of food. "Here, we have all a raccoon's favorites.", Andy said, handing the tray to Sly. "Wow. Trash, filth, and garbage!", Sly said. "Bentley never let me eat this type of stuff.", he said, picking up an item of food. "May I try some?", asked Dash. "Sure. There's plenty for all.", said Andy as he left the two.  
  
"I didn't know foxes liked decaying refuse.", Sly said as he watched his friend chow down. "Oh, yeah. Old food just has a certain character that the fresh stuff lacks.", Dash said. "So, does Andy know you find him attractive?", O'Keefe then asked. "God, no.", said Sly. "And it's gonna stay that way. I cherish this friendship way too much.", Sly said. "My lips are sealed.", said Dash.  
  
Just then, a female hawk came up to Sly. "Wow. It's Sly Cooper.", she said. "I'm Helen Harris.", she said to him. "I think you're the greatest.", she then said to him. "You wouldn't mind dancing with me, would you?", the hawk then asked. "It would be my pleasure.", said Sly. The two went off together. A beautiful young vixen then approached Dash. "Hey there, cutie.", she said to him. "Wanna dance?", she asked. "Uh, OK.", Dash said. All of a sudden, two older raccoons burst into the room. 


	3. Party Crashers

They were Andy's parents. "All right, party's over, everyone!", Andy's mother shouted. "I don't freakin' believe this.", Andy said. "Andrew Putnam Clark, what did I tell you about throwing these insane parties?", his mother said. "I'm a grown man.", Andy responded. "I don't have to take this.", he then said. "We OWN you.", Andy's father then said. "Never forget that.", his mother chimed in.  
  
Some of Andy's guests departed. "Every year, you and your drunken friends destroy half the city. I won't allow it anymore.", Andy's mother said. "This is a private party. I must ask you two to leave.", Andy said. "Either put an end to this gathering, or we're calling the police.", said his father. "You wouldn't.", Andy said. "Oh, wouldn't I?", his father said, reaching for his cell phone.  
  
"All right, everyone.", Andy said. "I was afraid this would happen. It's time for Plan B.", he then said. "What's Plan B?", Sly asked. "Didn't you read the back of your invitation?", Andy asked. "Don't worry about that now.", he then said. "Come with me.", Andy then said.   
  
Led by Andy, the party-goers all streamed out of the building. All the guests then got in their cars. Andy, Sly, Dash, Veronica, Rusty, and Sandra all packed into Andy's Mercedes. "What's going on?", Sly asked. "Plan B.", Andy said. "We're going upstate where we can party without being harrassed.", Andy then said. "You always seem prepared for everything.", Sly said.  
  
Andy and all his guests drove to a secluded parking lot just outside of Forest City. Everyone then boarded a bus. "All right, Jake. Let's get outta here.", Andy said to his friend Jake, who was at the wheel of the bus. "Now we can have some real fun!", Andy said as they sped away. 


	4. Back in Business

"I knew this was gonna rule.", Sly then said. "This is unreal. I thought my parents were bad, but this is just sick. Breaking up their grown son's party.", Dash said, shaking his head. "Forget about them.", Andy said. "So, where exactly are we headed.", Sly asked.  
  
"There's this abandoned hotel about 30 miles from here. It's in the middle of nowhere. We can continue our fun without anyone finding us.", Andy said. "Hope you're right.", Sly said, thinking of Carmelita, who always seemed to find him, no matter where he went.  
  
A few hours later, they arrived at their destination, a shabby, run-down former hotel in the middle of the woodlands of upstate New York. "All right, gang. Let's get this party back up and going.", Andy said, opening the door. Everyone entered the main ball room. There was already food and drink spread out for them. "You really did prepare to have your party wrecked.", Sly said to Andy. "I've learned from experience.", Andy said as he started up the music.  
  
"So, you still want to dance?", the vixen from before asked Dash. "Why not?", he said. "So, what's your name, darling?", she asked. "Call me Dash.", he said. "OK, Dash. My name's Kelly.", she said. "So, where you from? I haven't seen you around Forest City before.", Kelly asked him. "Well, I was born in Massachussetts and raised in California, but my current home is Paris.", said Dash. "Wow, Paris.", Kelly said. "So, are you a thief?", she asked. "Yes.", said Dash. "Just started out in the business.", he then said. "Cool.", said Kelly.  
  
Sly sat at a table with Andy, his girlfriend, and Tony. "So, Sly. How did you meet this Dash fellow?", Andy asked. "Basically the same way I met you.", Sly said. "I went to go steal a gem, and he was already there. We escaped security together. We went back to my place and we- Well, let's just say it was a fun night.", Sly said.  
  
"This fox seems like a pretty cool guy.", said Andy. "Yeah. Dash is great. I've got some great friends.", Sly said. "Even Murray's OK.", Sly then said. "Where is the pink slob?", Andy asked. "Back in Paris.", Sly said. "I would've invited him, but this party is already costing me a fortune. The food bill would've tripled if he were here.", Andy said. "I understand.", said Sly. Just then, the female hawk who'd danced with Sly earlier came to their table, accompanied by a male cat.  
  
"I told you Sly Cooper was here.", the hawk said. "Sorry I didn't believe ya.", said the cat. "Sly Cooper. It's an honor to be in the presence of such a legend.", the cat said, shaking Sly's paw. The two then departed.  
  
"Why does everyone here seem to know me?", Sly asked Andy. "Forest City worships crime.", Andy responded. "So, naturally, someone such as yourself is going to be a hero.", Andy then said. "I see.", Sly said. 


	5. On The Run

Suddenly, the doors of the dance hall flew open and an army of New York State Troopers entered, led by none other than Carmelita Fox. "Just great.", Andy muttered. "I found you all at last.", Carmelita said. "We're doing nothing illegal here.", Andy asserted. "Ha.", said Carmelita. "Try tresspassing.", she said. "And underage drinking.", Carmelita added, snatching a bottle of Miller High Life from Sly's friend Dash. "Plus, most of you are wanted criminals.", she then said. Just then, Andy pulled one of his trusty gas grenades from his pocket and set it off. He, Jake, Tony, Sandra, Sly and Dash all rushed out a side exit.  
  
Andy's familiar getaway truck was parked right outside. The six of them climed in. They then raced off. "What about the others?", Sly asked. "Don't worry. They'll get along on their own.", Andy said. "How does that damn fox keep finding us?", Andy wondered as he and his team sped back to Forest City. "I wish I knew.", said Sly.  
  
"So, where are we headed now.", Sly asked "Back to my place.", said Andy. "My folks won't bother me there.", Andy said. "Uh, where is Rusty?", Sly asked, just then realizing that one of his gang was missing. "Shit.", said Andy. "Aw, he's a clever guy. I'm sure he'll manage to find his way back to me.", said Sly. "Besides, I don't really need that guy now that Murray's back.", Sly then said. "That's cold.", said Veronica. "It's the truth.", Sly said.  
  
Rusty Gibbs sat in a police station. Carmelita Fox was interrogating him. "Do you have any idea where Cooper may be headed?", she asked. "Haven't a clue.", Rusty said. "Don't play stupid with me.", Carmelita said. "Sly's right. You are sexy when you're angry.", said Rusty. Carmelita groaned. "Forget about this one.", said a detective. "We've got at least six of the world's most wanted thieves here.", he then said.  
  
"You and your friends are so lucky.", Fox said to Rusty. He then headed out of the police station, trying to figure out a way to get back to Sly. 


	6. Back Home

Meanwhile, Andy Clark and company were now safely back at his Forest City home. Jake, Tony, Chris(who had stayed home from the party), and Veronica played video games in the living room. Dash and Sly sat at the kitchen table, and Andy and Sandra were in Andy's bedroom.  
  
"May I ask you a question?", Dash said to his friend Sly. "Sure.", said Sly. "Whatever happened to your turtle friend Bentley?", Dash asked. "The little bastard turned traitor on me. God only knows what he's up to now.", Sly said. "That's a shame.", Dash said. "Well, I'm better off without that runt.", Sly said. "If you say so.", said Dash.  
  
Just then, Andy emerged from his bedroom. "You guys make yourselves at home. Sandra and I are going to be, uh, a little busy for a while.", he then said. Clark returned to his room. "That Andy is a character.", Sly said. "Between he and you, I've got the two best friends a guy could have.", Sly said to Dash. "Thanks, Sly. You're pretty much the only friend I've got.", Sly said. "It's funny. I've met both my best friends by accident.", Sly then said. "I'm exhausted.", Sly said with a yawn. He then got up and sluggishly walked to the other end of the house. "Where ya goin'?", asked Dash. "Andy's guest bedroom.", Sly responded. Dash followed him in. "Wow.", the fox said, looking around. "This is the GUEST room?", he said astonished.  
  
Sly kicked off his shoes and took off his hat. He then laid down on the bed. "This sure has been an adventure.", Sly said as he closed his eyes. Dash then flopped down next to him on the massive bed and drifted off to sleep himself.  
  
THE END 


End file.
